Code:Naruto 2
by Menoduske
Summary: Yo! This will be a remake of the story Code:Naruto by Bingomzan. When Yumi reads Naruto and when jeremie virtualizes everyday objects, people are torn from one world to another.  M for safety
1. Code 1

Today was just a normal day at Kadic Junior High School. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, XANA was attacking. Yep, it's just a normal day.

After being alerted of the attack Yumi was running to the factory dodging attacks by her chaser. Her chaser was a polymorphic specter who had taken the form of the whole gangs' gym teacher, Jim. Upon arrival at the factory Yumi took the elevator down the the scanners. Looking over herself to make sure she didn't have any extra objects like a phone as per Jeremy's warnings of failed virtualization. She removed her cell phone and a Naruto manga she was reading. After that she was thrust into Lyoko. After she was virtualized she found her self in the Artic region a little ways off from the tower. After running forward for about five minutes she found the Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita fighing off two mega-tanks. She instantly ran into the fray and moved Aelita out of the way of a field elliptic laser of one of the mega-tanks that fired right before Ulrich stabbed its eye symbol. With one dead all three of the fighters turned their attention to the other one that was slowly rolling back trying to run away. Unbeknown to itself it was backing up to the edge of the path. When they noticed this all three looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. With one big jump the scared it so bad it fell into the digital sea. Everyone had a good laugh at that as Aelita stepped in to deactivate the tower. With the tower down and the tanks gone Jeremy started up the return to the past.

A week after the attack Jeremy had called for a meeting at the factory after school was done for they day. "Ok, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting." Seeing their nods Jeremy continued. "Well I've come across a program to allow me to virtualize inanimate objects with you to Lyoko."

Odd not being the brightest of the group asked, "Why would we want that?"

"Odd think about it. If we could we could have an extra hand in Lyoko to help us.", Replied Ulrich.

Odd took on a thoughtful face, shocking the others, then said something to make everyone face plant. "Hey, we could bring food there."

After picking himself back up Jeremy continued where he left off. "Anyway this program, if it works, could be used for multiple things. Now after I implement this program we can't use it for 24 hours. Understood?" Everyone nods. With that he implemented the program he and everyone else left for the day.

Later that night, Yumi badly wanted to try out the program, so she headed off to the factory ignoring Jeremy's warning. Once there she started up the auto-virtualization Jeremy had made awhile back.

When in Lyoko Yumi reached in her clothes and pulled out her cell phone that could double as a walkie-talkie. Looking it over she saw it could still be used to contact the outside world. "Cool! This is sooooooo awesome." She nearly shouted to herself. She then felt something else and pulled out her Naruto manga she had forgotten. "I forgot I had this." Then she opened it and noticed that five shinobi had turned into black silhouettes. "Well this might be bad."

_In the Naruto-verse:_

We find three shinobi in what appears to be a life or death fight. As they where about to jump back into a fight the blond blue-eyed male heard a loud whistle and motioned his opponents/teammates to stop. He looked to see two of his friends coming toward them.

"Hey Naruto, me and Kiba were headed to get some ramen, wanna join?" Asked Shikamaru.

"RAMEN!" He shouted then turned to his teammates. "Hey Sakura, Sai wanna come with?

"Hai" They chorused in unison.

"Well then lets move it" Kiba shouted with Akumaru on his master's side because of his immense size.

As soon as they started walking time seemed to freeze around them and a bright light engulfed them.

_Back in Lyoko_

As Yumi was looking through the manga seeing nothing else out of the normal except that four others where turned into silhouettes she was nearly blinded by a bright flash and the sounds of bodies hitting the ground making sand rise. On instinct she took a fan out and readied herself for a fight.

The first things Naruto noticed was 1: he and everyone else were in a desert, 2: all his friends were unconscious and slowly coming to, 3: the was a black haired woman dressed with a fan '_like Temari'_ remembering how deadly she could be with it he drew a kunai and swiftly went behind her, grabbed her arms and put the kunai to her neck. He then asked in a threatening voice, "Who are you, and where are we?"

Yumi surprised at this mans speed turned her head to see him while answering. "I'm Yumi Ishiyama, and…YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she finished finally seeing his face and recognizing his golden blond locks, striking blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

As Naruto was about to ask her how she knew of him he saw the book in her hand with his name on it and a silhouette that he could fit in to. Reliving the pressure of the kunai on her neck he asked her, "Why is my name on that book?"

Yumi held it up for him and the others to see. "This is a manga about you."

With a skeptical look he took it and studied it. "Huh?"

"Its basically a story of your life in multiple volumes. It starts at the time you painted the hokage monument and continues on. This is volume 29 where you head of to save Sabaku No Gaara, the Kazekage."

"Wow. We already did that though. Brought him back and everything even though it cost Chiyo-bā had to die in order to bring him back to life."

"I know that. It was sad. Um Naruto can you remove the kunai?"

"Oh sure Yumi. Now about my other question, where are we?"

"Um I'm not to sure how to explain it but we are in a virtual world called Lyoko."

"What is a virtual world?" came the sound a Shikamaru.

"It's a world in a computer. Me and my friends can come here by getting scanned. That must be how you all got here. You were all scanned from the book." Yumi said thinking. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"Kiba, do you smell anyone else?" Sakura asked as she sent out chakra pulses.

Taking a few sniffs Kiba replied, "No, but then I can smell anything here."

"Ok, well I can see or sense anyone either so I guess its just us five and her." Sakura ended pointing to Yumi who was indiscreetly looking at Naruto.

Watching Naruto walk over to the others Yumi took out her phone and dialed up Jeremy. "Jeremy, are you awake?"

"Yea. What's wrong Yumi?" came the reply over the phone.

"Um I might have used the scanner and something happened." She replied hesitantly.

"WHAT! What happened?"

"You'll know when you get here. Just hurry up with everyone."

_In the Real World_

Jeremy had just contacted Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita; and told them to meet him in the tunnel.

"Ok Jeremy, why are we going to the factory at 2 in the morning? And why isn't Yumi here?" asked Ulrich.

"Yumi didn't listen to my warning and scanned herself in to Lyoko. She just called me and said that there was a problem." He replied while thinking of what could of happened.

As they arrived at the factory they all went to the computer room to contact Yumi. Jeremy ran a scan and saw no signs of XANA but he did see…

"Yumi, what are those six life forms with you?" he asked seeing all seven life forms.

"Six? I count five on my end." She said looking at the group.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Naruto shouted and took out a kunai as the others prepared themselves incase it was an enemy.

Seeing their reactions giggled lightly. "It's ok guys, that is Jeremy. He's a friend that can help us. Jeremy you might not believe it but those life forms are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shikamaru."

"Hey don't forget Akumaru. Wait… WHERE IS AKUMARU!" Kiba shouted.

"He must not have gotten scanned. I'm not sure about the sixth life-form, but I think I have an idea. I think when the scanner scanned my book they were ripped from their world."

"Well this is seriously weird." Said Odd with the others nodding along.


	2. Code 2

_**Last time on Code:Naruto**_

"It's ok guys, that is Jeremy. He's a friend that can help us. Jeremy you might not believe it but those life forms are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shikamaru."

"Hey don't forget Akumaru. Wait… WHERE IS AKUMARU!" Kiba shouted.

"He must not have gotten scanned. I'm not sure about the sixth life-form, but I think I have an idea." Her eyes cut to Naruto. "I think when the scanner scanned my book they were ripped from their world."

"Well this is seriously weird." Said Odd with the others nodding along.

_**Now Present**_

After they all calmed down from their shock, Jeremy told Yumi and the Naruto gang that he was going to de-vituralize them. "What does de-whatchamacallit, do Yumi?" asked Naruto.

"Think of it as a shunshin no jutsu. He will be transporting us form this fake world to our real world." Yumi replied starting to feel the effects of the process start up.

After the program had been initiated Jeremy and the gang headed down to the scanner room. As they arrived the scanners were just opening.

The first three to step out were Yumi, Naruto, and Kiba w/ Akamaru. The next time they opened Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sai came out. Yumi was dressed in her normal cropped long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Naruto was wearing his black jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on its shoulder, his royal blue form t-shirt, burnt orange pants, and sandals. Kiba was in his leather jacket with fishnet underneath, his short black pants, and toeless high-top shoes. Sakura was in her traditional sleeveless red blouse, with her pale pink skirt and tights, and her knee high boots. Shikamaru was in his jonin vest with a long sleeve black shirt under it, black pants, a full body fishnet suit and low toeless shoes. Sai was garbed in his normal attire of a single long sleeve black cropped top, black ANBU style pants, and toeless high-top shoes.(Think of their Shippuden attire.)

Once Naruto got his bearings he looked at the, to him, room that almost reminded him of his mindscape. "This place sure is weird." He said to nobody particular. He looked to his group checking if they were ok and then turned to the CL gang. "I think that introductions need to be made." He stated.

Yumi stepping up offered to do so. "Ok. Naruto, from left to right is Aelita Hopper, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Robbia, and Ulrich Stern." She said pointing to each in turn. "And guys this is right to left Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai Shimura." She stated once again pointing. "Naruto I just thought of something, is it possible for you to still do your jutsus?"

The NU gang thought about it and looked to their temporary leader as he did one of his signature jutsu. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"** he muttered and instantly two clones pop up beside him before he dispelled one of them.

With a nod of his head Shikamaru said "Well it appears that our jutsu still works in this world." Then looking to his friends, "Being able to use our jutsus might make living here more bearable, but it will also make it harder for us. We must be careful that nobody aside from our group sees us using our skills." He finished earning nods from all gathered.

Jeremy taking up the position during the silence started explaining to the NU group the laws and such of their world. However Yumi was not paying any attention at all. She was thinking of what Ulrich could do to her, with Naruto's skills. The reason for her current thoughts was because her and Ulrich have been dating for almost one month, but they had not done anything yet. Another reason was because when Ulrich left her hot and bothered she would look up yaoi sites, mainly Naruto yaoi. Because of those sites she desperately wanted to see 'all' of Naruto. '_and the things he and his clones can do.' _she thought to herself. She was then brought back to reality with the clone disappearing into smoke.

"In essence you and your gang aren't real." Said Jeremy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT REAL!" Naruto shouted.

"Sigh. Sorry about his yelling. He means that where we came from is thought to be fictional by this world. Is that right Jeremy?" came Shikamaru's bored voice.

"Its ok, and yes you are correct Shikamaru. While you are here we will need to take some precautions so as to keep the rest of the world ignorant about your world and Lyoko." He replied.

"Whats Lyoko?" asked Kiba.

"Lyoko is the virtual world that you all first appeared in. It is housed inside of this computer and if it were to become known it would mean we failed and our enemy XANA won." said Aelita.

"Is it possible for us to go back?" asked Sakura. "I need to take care of the hospital."

Jeremy sadly shook his head no. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid that it will take some time out exactly what happened and how to reverse the process."

Nodding her head Sakura said she understood. '_I just wonder, what is going on in our world.' _Sakura thought.

_In Naruto-verse:_

We find that everything is in a frozen state. Nothing is moving. Not the people, not Jiraiya with a red mark on his face in the air, not the animals, not the air, nothing.

_Back in Lyoko-verse:_

Figuring that it was the best choice to stay inconspicuous Naruto turned to Jeremy. "Ok, what kind of precautions?"

"Well first thing is we need to make you all students at our boarding school. That in turn means that we will need to make you all new identities. Nothing to serious you'll keep your clothes, if you want, and your first names. We just need to change your last names. Any questions?" commented Jeremy.

"Is it possible to disguise us as siblings? I mean we only know your group and our group so I think it would help explain us being so close." stated Sakura.

Jeremy struck a thoughtful pose and contemplated her question/suggestion. "Ok I like that idea. Know we need to think of a last name for you all."

Yumi, like the rest of them, was in deep thought when something hit her. "Hey guys, shouldn't they have a Japanese last name to explain their heritage?"

"Good idea Yumi." Said Aelita. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"How about the name, Suzuki?" she suggested. She turned to look at the reactions of the group and saw them thinking about it. One by one they all nodded to Naruto who turned with his big '_sexy'_ fox grin._ 'Where did _that_ come form?'_

"Ok now that that is taken care of I'll go and set up all of your documents and have you enrolled in school." Said Jeremy and turned away to the computer.

"Hey, Jeremy right?" Asked Shikamaru. He was answered with a nod. "Can you teach me about computers?" Another nod.

About 5 hours later the group of 10 left the factory and made it to the school right before breakfast. As they arrived the nin looked awed at the size of the school. Naruto was special though, he was dreading school, again. While the group arrived to the mess hall Jeremy headed to turn in their papers to the principle, and pick up their schedules and room assignment. Naruto was rooming with Sai, Sakura roomed with Aelita, and Kiba roomed with Shikamaru.

Naruto was disappointed. When asked what was wrong by Yumi he replied, "They don't have any ramen!" He then laid his head on the table with anime tears. Yumi stifled a chuckle at his expression. Naruto heard something smacking next to him and turned to look to see Odd. Now this wouldn't normally surprise Naruto or anyone else really, but the amount he was eating was surprising Naruto. Then Naruto had an idea (surprising, no?) "Hey Odd, I bet I can eat more ramen then you."

Now Odd, he has never read Naruto, he is a Bleach man. So he doesn't know of Naruto's eating record for ramen (86 in a sitting). He nodded, "I'll take that bet, but what are the stakes?"

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "How about if you lose, you must call me Rokudaime, Roku for short?"

"So because we aren't home you want to be a kage here?" Sakura said with a hint of amusement.

"I accept, but WHEN you lose to me you must be my slave until you leave." Odd said and held out his hand in a 'lets seal the deal' gesture. Naruto smiled and took the offered hand.

Naruto looked to the group, "Ok, who knows were we can get some ramen?"

Jeremy looked to his watch and saw they only had about 7 minutes till class. "We'll have to do the challenge tomorrow, and well get you the ramen." As he finished the bell rang signifying class time.

When the Naruto gang was finally settled in they had left their rooms to meet the Lyoko gang in Jeremy's room an hour before supper. "Now guys there are a few things that you should have learned and need to know. This world is quite a bit different then yours, and as such we have rules. Yumi since you know more about their world better then the rest of us why don't you go over the rules and such?" Jeremy asked, and received a nod.

"Listen up these will be your rules and what not." She said in a mighty tone.

NO jutsu unless your in your room or Lyoko unless it is an emergency and even then nothing big.

Sai you will need to work on your emotions.

It appears no other characters will be appearing from your world, so there is no help from Konoha.

We are your back up.

We will show you the only ways you can take to the factory so nobody sees you.

Finally, Sakura you can not at all use your super strength un less told otherwise or in Lyoko.

"Any questions?"

"No ma'am!" the Nauto group saluted.

"Good. Now hows about we head to the factory to scan you all so as to train after dinner?" suggested Jeremy.


End file.
